english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Class of 3000 (2006)
Class of 3000 is an American animated television series created by André 3000 for Cartoon Network. It aired between November 10, 2006 and May 25, 2008 in the United States and consists of 24 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *André Benjamin - Sunny Bridges *Crystal Scales - Tamika Jones *Janice Kawaye - Kam Chin, Kim Chin *Jennifer Hale - Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus *Phil LaMarr - Philly Phil *Small Fire - Albert Dilbert "Li'l D" Lohrasses *Tom Kenny - Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III 'Secondary Cast' *Jeff Glen Bennett - Principal Luna 'Minor Cast' *André Benjamin - AV Student#1 (ep1), Butler (ep18), Cameraman (ep10), Chauffeur (ep5), Doorman (ep22), Fish (ep10), Lion#1 (ep18), Skinny Student (ep5) *Casey McCarthy - Carrie (ep23), Teenage Girl (ep9), Zelda (ep23) *Cree Summer - Chubby Dance Student (ep24), Kaylie (ep10), Tanya (ep24) *Crystal Scales - 1st Year Dance Student (ep9), Ann Darrow (ep2), Bambi (ep7), Bird (ep18), Cashier (ep4), Chubby Dance Student (ep8), Circus Arts Student (ep16), Drama Student (ep13), Drama Student (ep17), Drama Student (ep23), Drama Student#2 (ep14), Drama Student#3 (ep1), Fat Student (ep5), Fattened Squirrel (ep20), Kid#2 (ep19), Long Braided Student (ep24), Miss Beetenberry (ep8), Ms. Jaspers (ep17), Paparazzi#1 (ep12), Peanut-Head Man (ep1), Puppet#1 (ep5), Replacement Madison (ep20), Sunny (Age 6; ep4), Tamika Doll (ep15), Tara (ep12) *Fred Tatasciore - The Beast (ep15) *Janice Kawaye - Cell Phone Voice (ep12), Circus Arts Student (ep14), Girl#2 (ep9), Jim (ep7), Miss Counter (ep10), Ms. Noir (ep13), Replacement Tamika (ep20), Student (ep2), Student (ep3), Student (ep4), Student (ep5), Student (ep6), Student (ep8), Student (ep18), Student (ep19), Student (ep21), Student (ep22) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Asian Man (ep24), Audience Member (ep18), Bear (ep20), Bill (ep20), Bob Sulu (ep4), Bobby Jack Lowry (ep12), Broc (ep19), Chairman (ep22), Chef (ep5), Dog (ep15), Dr. Nefario (ep11), Dummy (ep4), Dustin (ep9), Dylan (ep19), Enrique (ep7), Executive Producer (ep10), General Valdez (ep6), Grayson Brooding (ep12), Hal (ep16), Jan Rongetes, Karl (ep14), Knight (ep16), Lion#2 (ep18), Lochness Monster (ep13), Lonely Food Vendor (ep3), Marlon (ep2), Mime (ep5), Mr. Lawrence, Mr. Salleri (ep22), Pelican (ep8), Ricky (ep23), Robot (ep14), Rudy (ep7), Shark Engineer (ep11), Swiss Police (ep6), TV Newscaster (ep21), The Beaast (ep15), Tony (ep7), William Howard Taffy (ep11), Yearbook Kid (ep17), Yeti (ep21) *Jennifer Hale - Addison (ep7), Bianca Moon, Director (ep5), Drama Student#1 (ep1), Drama Student#3 (ep14), Girl#1 (ep9), Hoop & Stick Player#2 (ep19), Incect (ep18), Kaylie (ep10), Miss Handler (ep8), Miss Lopez, Mrs. Lawrence, Mrs. Phil (ep6), Mrs. Squirrel (ep20), Nettle (ep21), Old Lady (ep4), Photographer (ep9), Puppet#2 (ep5), Scranton Sue (ep14), Sherri (ep23), Sherry Stevenson (ep12), Space Princess (ep10), Woman (ep21), Woman (ep22) *Jess Harnell - Al (ep16), Jester (ep16), Junior (ep16), Pot Roast (ep16) *Kevin Kendrick - Bullfrog Suggs (ep11) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Big D (ep5), Bluesman (ep4), Bus Driver (ep4), Larry Parkenfarker (ep5), Lt. Hawkins (ep6), Private Rucker (ep6), Rabid Dog (ep4), Scooter (ep5) *Kim Whitley - Drama Student (ep1) *Li'l Rod - Li'l Rod (ep24) *Maurice LaMarche - Game Show Host (ep12), Killer Robot (ep12), Mr. Beals (ep1), Purple Flavored Beverage Man (ep12), Southern Gentleman (ep1) *Ogie Banks - AV Student#2 (ep1), Drama Student#2 (ep1), Lucius (ep3), Momo (ep2), Peanut Rep (ep1), Sloppy Jack (ep3), Upperclassmen (ep2) *Phil LaMarr - Agent Two (ep6), Andrew (ep10), Angry Judge (ep15), Announcer (ep10), Ant Man (ep4), Brooklyn Bill (ep7), Butler (ep24), Chauffeur (ep16), Cheddar Man, Circus Art Student (ep8), Circus Arts Student#1 (ep23), Cyclops (ep20), Drama Student#1 (ep14), Drama Teacher (ep13), Dustin (ep2), Efron Von Kingsley, Football Player (ep12), Jared (ep19), Loh-Tze (ep12), Man (ep19), Man (ep21), Milton (ep14), Mr. Gawn (ep1), Mr. Min (ep5), Park Ranger (ep20), Private Lance (ep6), Rennie#1 (ep16), Singing Tree Frog (ep18), Timmy (ep15), Umpire (ep22), Unicorn (ep8), Weatherman (ep22) *Small Fire - Li'l G (ep7) *Tara Strong - Billy (ep10), Inga (ep10), Mackenzie (ep10) *Tom Kenny - Agent One (ep6), Albert Schwartz (ep11), Announcer (ep22), Circus Arts Student#2 (ep23), Coach Barnum, Computer (ep5), Director (ep12), Dog (ep24), Driver (ep1), Farmer (ep15), Fighter Pilot (ep19), Freddie (ep7), Gunther (ep10), Hoop & Stick Player#1 (ep19), Kid (ep19), Mailman (ep21), Major (ep20), Moderator (ep15), Mr. Bohr, Mr. Phil, Mr. Yin (ep5), Ms. Squatenchowder, Old Man (ep4), Parrot (ep3), Police Officer (ep20), Preston, Principal Fermat (ep14), Sign Painter (ep3), Vladimir (ep14), Will (ep20), Zookeeper (ep2) Category:Cartoons Category:2006 Cartoons